The apparatus and system of the present invention relate to the communication of orders for food from an automobile at auto drive-through fast food restaurants. More particularly, the invention relates to the personalization of the ordering process between customers in automobiles at fast food restaurants and the food order-taking personnel at such restaurants.
At the present time the procedure for ordering food from an automobile at fast food restaurants involves communication between the auto driver or passenger and the fast food order-taking person via audio intercom systems. The auto customer, at the drive-through order station, is presented with a menu sign (with food item pricing) and after deciding on a selection of food items the customer communicates the order through an audio intercommunication system to the order-taking person. Thereafter, the auto-borne customer drives to an order pick-up station whereat he or she receives the packaged food order and pays the restaurant's food delivery clerk.
The above described fast food order-processing system between an automobile customer and the restaurant's service person is entirely impersonal and the accuracy of the taken food order is dependant upon audio presentation of the food order by the customer and audio restatement of the order by the restaurant's order-taking clerk.
It is an object of the present invention to provide video monitoring apparatus, in association with the standard audio communication system, at the auto drive-through food ordering stations of fast food restaurants.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system for the presenting and taking of food orders at drive-through stations of fast food restaurants wherein the food-ordering customer views the order clerk during the customer's giving of a food order and the restaurant's order-taking clerk is viewed by the customer during the order taking process.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide apparatus and a system for use by drive-through fast food restaurants, at automobile ordering stations of such restaurants, whereby the customer is presented through a video monitor at such stations with a view of the order-taking person and at the conclusion of the ordering process a view of the order as typed into the restaurant's register system with the food pricing indicated and the total cost of the order presented.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following summary and detailed description of the invention, taken with the accompanying drawing figures.